Mikan's Manga obsession
by Linuurx3
Summary: You know something is definitely wrong when Natsume becomes jealous over a made up, 2-D character. Read and review -Kinda goes off plot x3
1. Discovery

**Author: Ok so just note this is my first story EVER… like EVER you get the point. **

**Summary: Just a normal day at Gakuen Alice, UNTIL Mikan starts reading Natsume's manga. What happens NOW?**

**EDIT: OH MY LORD, I REALISED I FORGOT THE DISCLAMIER **** OH NO D; here you go **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I mean except that.. nevermind :P**

** ___________________________________________________________________**

Natsume was sleeping peacefully under his favorite tree. His manga up on his face with his legs out in front.

He didn't notice a happy little brunette with large chocolate orbs and flowing brown pigtails skipping up to him calling out ' Natsume-kun, Natsume-Kun'

Of course she soon noticed he was sleeping and sadly dropped down next to him.

'_Why is he always SOOOO tired' _she muttered to herself.

'_Ehh… Nani!? What's this?'_

As she lazily picked up the manga propped on Natsumes face.

_**Ou-ran High Sc-ho-ol host club?**_

I wonder what this is…

So the baka little girl picked up the manga and started reading..**(A/N I mean totally out of curiosity yea?)**

**Earlier **

**Natsume's POV**

'_Nastume-kun! Come back Natsume-Kun!!_' Screamed a obnoxious green haired girl.

I burned a little of Permy's hair and set off running.

Of course naturally, Permy ran off screaming while her fan club followed her.

I finally stopped at my beloved Sakura tree

_Ehhh? Nani? What's this manga never seen it before_

_**Ouran High school host club?**_

_**Tch.**_

As if I'd read something like _**THAT**_

No wonder I've never seen it before .

Gosh.. I'm a bit tired after being chased by that seaweed girl.

_Stupid personas making me go on mission AGAIN and AGAIN no wonder I'm so tired_

Ugh.. I might as well go to sleep before she comes back

And with that the raven-haired fire caster fell asleep with the manga propped up against his face.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Its short I know yada yada yada -.-**

**But as you know its my first attempt to write a story**

**Most of the credit goes to my best friend (Lil' Evil Angel)**

**Who thought of the plot..**

**If you like it I'll write more or at least try to :D**

**(\_/)**

**(o.o)**

**('')('') Bunnies forever ~ split up bunnies..****_(Lucy's A/N- OMG BOOOOOOOOOOOB!)_**


	2. Obsession

Hello hello! I'm back :D

Ok to continue!

BUT FIRST!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Unless you want me to –Mr bear evil eye Gleam-

**( BWHAHHA I ACTUALLY REMEMBERED THIS TIME)**

_Next Day_

**HOTARUUUUU**

-Baka Gun Shots-

Itaii… HOTARU! Your so mean D:

Get away nose drip girl, your stupidity is infection

But Hotaru look at this new manga I found :D

_**She held up the Ouran manga**_

What makes you think I'm interested?

But look Hotaru don't you think Tamaki Senpai is so COOL –sparkly shiny eyes-

No.

But but…

**IMAI**

Oh. I have to go.. ja

And she sped off on her Ducky Scooter **(A/N Don't you love the DUCKY scooter)**

**Mikan:** Ruka-Pyon whats wrong?

LOOK AT THESE PICTURES he said holding up a card with him in a sleeping beauty dress **(A/N was it sleeping beauty? I don't remember)**

But Ruka-pyon sure looks kawaii in that costume

And then Ruka sped away on a eagles back.

Ahh Ohayo Anna-Chan Nonoko- Chan

As the bubbly brunette waved

**Anna:** Ohayo!

**Nonoko:** Ohayo!

**Mikan: **Ne, Look at this new manga I found

-As she showed them her new OHSHC manga-

**Anna&Nonoko** : Ehh We've seen that before don't you just love it?

**Anna:** I think Mori- Senpai is strong and masculine!

**Nonoko:** And I think Honey is soooo kawaii!

**Mikan:** Nooo Tamaki-Senpai is DEFINETLY THE MOST handsome out of them all and his so cool :D

**And With that the Obsession Began**

**______________________________________________________________________(A bit of extra)**

-_As she showed them her new OHSHC manga-_

_**Anna&Nonoko**__ : Ehh We've seen that before don't you just love it?_

_**Anna:**__ I think Mori- Senpai is strong and masculine!_

_**Nonoko:**__ And I think Honey is soooo kawaii!_

_**Mikan:**__ Nooo Tamaki-Senpai is DEFINETLY THE MOST handsome out of them all and his so cool :D_

As the raven-haired crimsoned-eyed Guy stood behind the bushes resting from YET ANOTHER MISSION he ''ACCIDENTLY'' hear this conversation.

AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?

DO YOU?

WELL

LET ME TELL YOU

HE WENT LIKE!

**Tch.**

**______________________________________________________________________ You were TOTALLY expecting something weren't you? WELL HA!**

**Any way I've got some assignments to do so I'll try update some other time**

**Ja ne!**

**(\_/)**

**(o.o)**

**( )**


	3. Worry

Hello Again 3 I'm really happy with the reviews I've been getting :D So like… Yeaaaaa

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice OR Ouran High school host club.. BUT I DO OWN wait… never mind T.T

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Natsume's POV** (Kinda)

'Ohayo Gozaimasu! (A/N not sure how its spelt And too lazy to google it)

That's what would usually happen as soon as Mikan walked into the room

Everyone would immediately reply,

Well except me of course.

Then she'd come over and sit next to me

And sing in her angelic voice 'Natsume-Kun Natsume-Kun' Why are you eating strawberries

Of course I want to reply 'Because I want to'

But instead I give a 'Hn' of reply.

Then she'd continuously annoy me, Ruka or Hotaru.

BUT INSTEAD today she was huddled in a corner with Anna-Chan and Nonoko-Chan reading what looked like to be the newest edition of her '_**OH-SO-BELOVED'**_ OHSHC Manga.

Occasionally you could hear some squeals from the corner, followed by some shots of the Baka Gun. Aimed at Mikan of course

And Even worse when we were in class she would talk to me

BUT

Instead today she started day dreaming of what seemed to be funny

I could sense Koko reading her mind.

He was trying DESPERATELY to hold back his laugh.

Buut…

That failed and he started laughing in JIN-JINS class

I MEAN _**JIN-JIN**_

That's just cruel.

Mikan didn't even notice the bell go for lunch.

SHE LOVES LUNCH

Wait am I getting worried?

_Yes you are_

Who are you T.T

_I'm your... Brain?_

Wow… LIKE HELL IM GOING TO BELIEVE THAT

I'm Natsume Hyuuga I DON'T have this feeling

**AHAHAHHAHAHAH**

There goes Koko AGAIN.

I wonder whats even so good about this 'TAMAKI'

Tch.

I should ask Ruka to look it up for me.

__________________________________________________________________________

'NATSUME'

'NATSUME!!!!'

**Natsume: '**oh huh Ruka?'

**Ruka: '**Gosh where have you been!? I've been calling you name for the last 2minutes!**'**

**Natsume: **'Ne, Ruka do you know what Ouran High school host club is about?'

**Ruka: '**Well its basically about a group of guys who charm women in there spare time. They have a CLUB devoted to it'

**N: **'Really? A WHOLE GROUP OF GUYS?'

**R: **Yea their said to be the most richest and most handsomest men on earth, But there just a manga so I wouldn't Care.

**Natsume: **Yea… Just a manga

Said natsume sighing in relief

___________________________________________________________________

I think I write really badly D:


	4. Uhhm? Feelings?

**So I'm kinda outta ideas for this story so it might get a bit boring D:**

**Gomene!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Ouran High school. I do own that lonely little pencil over there.

**Btw most of this stuff is like 'Crazy things that go on in Natsumes Head' So I'm starting to go OOC**

**Or VeryVery OOC :].**

**Italics are thoughts so it MIGHT be confusing…**

_________________________________________________________________________

'Natsume-Kun!' Said the bubbly brunette

_**Yes finally! Shes paying attention to me**_

'**Hn?'**

'I feel like some HOLLOWON (Can't remember how to spell) Can we go to Central Town' –chibi style yay-

'**What makes me think I want to go with you , Polka'**

'I know you want to go -.-'

_**Dam shes gotten used to me calling her names and rejecting her offers =O**_

**Fine, but only if you're my slave for a week.**

Mikan: **FOR THE SAKE OF HOLLOWON! OKAY! HERE WE COME CENTRAL TOWN.**

**-Baka Gun shot-**

Mikan: Itai!!!

Hotaru: BAAAKKA the whole SCHOOL could hear that

(Ruka comforting his bunny by patting him on the head and covering his ears)

Mikan: Oh.. Gomene!

___________________________________________________________________________

**At Central town.**

(Normal POV)

Natsume decided not to make Mikan his slave until after Central town.

As per usual Mikan ran up to the Hollowon store to buy some well … Hollowon

'Where to?' Asked the even so emotionless raven-haired crimson-eyed boy.

'Hmm.. Well I heard that theres a new book of OHSHC I might go check it out.' Said Mikan

_**(oh no not THAT thought Natsume)**_

'Tch, im going to sit under a tree'

Of course Mikan being the 'NICE' person she was followed him and sat next to him

Natsume slouched down trying to get some rest after all Persona was training him extra hard these days he heard him saying that he wasn't as _**'wild'**_ as he was before

Next thing he knew he was asleep leaning on Mikans shoulder.

Everyone saw that but they were to scared to disturb him

__________________________________________________________________________

And when he woke up he was in his room…

(Ruka's Bear carried him:D)

Mikan POV.

Wow that sure was weird for Natsume to fall asleep on my shoulder…

Oh well he was probably just tired. **(A/N shes really stupid isn't she?)**

But it was weird how I felt something when I looked at his sleeping face

I felt…

I don't know..

Maybe I should ask Hotaru :]

__________________________________________________________________________

Hotaru's POV

So I was sitting in my lab fixing up my spy kit, well not fixing but upgrading my new Panda ear muffs.

Also thinking about Mikan.**(A/N How sweet)**

That baka.

When will she finally realise her feelings without me having to tell her -.-

And then suddenly _**WHAM **_

In came a brunette with pigtails

Imai-San!

**(A/N she wasn't thinking) '**Yes Mikan?' Called the ever so dull Hotaru

'Its not Mikan its Amanatsu' Said.. Amanatsu

Oh. **(A/N See she's so dull but she's awesome!) **What do you need?

_Amanatsu seeing that Hotaru is busy just leaves," _Nothing"

And then suddenly _**WHAM**_

In came a brunette with pigtails

HOTARUUUUU

**(A/N She wasn't thinking.. again?) **'Yes Amanatsu' She said with a sigh

'WHAT DO U MEAN AMANATSU? Cant you tell you bestfriend from a robot who looks exactly the same and who talks the same and who also has a brain the exact same as mine?!' Yelled Mikan

-Baka Gun Wrath- **(A/N BWHAHAHA)**

'You are a hindrance to my work'

But HOTARUUUUUU

-Baka CANNON-

(Mikan falls chibi/anime style [IMPACT /3])

And slowly Mikan climbs back up

'_**SIGH**_, What do you want Mikan?'Said Hotaru

'I want to ask you..

About my feelings…'

For _**Natsume**_

_________________________________________________________________

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Oh My whats going to happen next?

Find out next chapter if im bothered to update!


	5. Apple Juice

Hiii sorry I haven't updated in A LONG LONG LONG LONG time. I probably wont do another update for like a few weeks cause I have some assignments due D:

Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice or Ouran High School Host Club

________________________________________________________________________________

Previously on Mikans Manga obsession.

'_**SIGH**__, What do you want Mikan?'Said Hotaru_

'_I want to ask you.._

_About my feelings…'_

_For __**Natsume**_

________________________________________________________________

Hotaru just sat there with her expressionless face

''Whats there to talk about Mikan?'' said Hotaru

''But Hotaru I just don't understand whats happening when im around him'' Said Mikan

''You spend your time reading about 'lovey-dovey' Manga and yet you have no clue..''Muttered Hotaru.

''Why don't you go and ask someone else.. Like Natsume'' Said Hotaru 'EVILY'

'Mmmm okay then!' cheered the ever so happy airhead.

She got half-way and then she realised

'HEY, but Natsume is the one I want to talk about, I cant just talk to him.. about him'Said Mikan

Oh well I guess he should know, mabey he emits off some kind of aura! :D

_________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N by this point you probably realize that Natsumes going crazy)**

(Be warned im too lazy to do anything so Bold is Natsume and Non-Bold is Mikan, you have been warned =[)

''Natsume-Kun Natsume-Kun!''

**Hn.**

Whats love? (oh hey she remembered the word she found in a manga)

'_**Its what I feel for you' THOUGHT Natsume **_**(Ha thought he actually said it didn't you?)**

**Tch. What would I care.**

Ne Natsume-Kun

**Hn.**

Do you have anyone that you like?

**Hm. (A/N SEE HE SAID HM. INSTEAD OF HN)**

If you did, would you tell me who it was

**Maybe (OH MY GOSH HE SPOKE!)**

I know! Its Hotaru isn't it! Your both so... mean and Scary?

**-Sigh- No its not Mi-ka-n**

Mikan felt her heart pulsing.

_He.. he called me by my real name again! No this shouldn't be something to get worked up about. I'm in a school with people who can vanish and do all sorts of things! And I get worked up about someone calling me my name?!_

_____________________________________________________________________________

(Warning: This next scene is taken in Mikans brain [yes she has one] Normal will be herself and Italics and bold will be her self conscience.)

Gosh its just a name

_**But he called me it! HE DID**_

So lots of people call me my name

_**Don't you see my point! It was NATSUME who said it NAT-SU-ME**_

But his just like my normal friend, isn't he?

_**You know you like him**_

I don't even know what like/love is…

_**Don't You. Do you really not know? Or do you just want to block it out.**_

NO. I will refuse to go through what my mother went through

_**Just because she did doesn't mean you will.**_

Ok. Fine

_**Good on you~**_

But how do I tell him?

I can't just go up and say 'Natsume, I Love You'

_**Why not just risk it all. **_

_**Go ahead. Tell him that you love him…**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________**_

Normal POV

At that moment she seemed to reconnect with the real world again.

Just to see that Natsume was getting up to leave.

Mikan jumped up and hugged him from the back.**(A/N more like attacked if you ask me)**

Natsume-Kun… I.. 'stuttered a little brown piggytailed hair girl'

**Hn?**

Mikan took a deep breath and.

'Natsume! I.. I think I Love you.'

'**You what?'**

Uhh.. I think.. I think I love APPLE JUICE :D

Yea yea.. I think I love apple juice.

**Oh. (you would be able to hear the disappointment)**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**I know I haven't updated but it dosent help when you had 5 assignments I still have 2 to go.**

**I'm soo sorry D:**

_And im capped. Cant get onto fan fiction_


	6. EvilGeniusPlanMadeByYouKnowWho

Yes yes I know very bad writing.

But just to let you know I'm going to try end this quickly.

Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice or Ouran High School Host Club

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**Previously on Mikans Manga Obsession (Unnecessary Sound Effects) **_

_**Mikan took a deep breath and.**_

'_**Natsume! I.. I think I Love you.'**_

'_**You what?'**_

_**Uhh.. I think.. I think I love APPLE JUICE :D**_

_**Yea yea.. I think I love apple juice.**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________**_

Normal Day~

I mean seriously no one at Gauken Alice was blind, everybody YES EVERYBODY except mikan

Could tell that Natsume and Mikan had this ' Thing' going on.

Everybody could tell that Natsume liked Mikan

And that Mikan liked Natsume.

Except for that poor little piggytailed brown haired and chocolate orb eyed girl.

-Sigh-

A lot of people were getting sick of this.

'I wish they would just get this over with' said Anna-Chan

'Yea, I mean its not like shes got anything to lose' said Nonoko-Chan

'Just give her time, she'll eventually come around' said Hotaru

_____________________________________________________________________

'Hoootarrrruuuuu~' screamed an obnoxious airhear

-BAKA BAKA BAKA-

And all you could see was a tiny dot flying across the sky shouting 'Itaaai!'

Hotaru as emotionless as ever said….. **' You're a hindrance to my work and also your stupidity germs seem infectious.'**

'Hotaru-Chan don't you think that's a bit harsh to test your new baka cannon vs.97 on Mikan?' Said Nonoko-Chan

Hotaru just glared at her with the Don't-Talk-To-Her-Right-Now-She'll-Involve-You-In-Her-Problems-and-Also-Because-I-Have-An-Evil-Plan.

Everyone literally took a few steps back.

____________________________________________________________________

The next day in class.

(Just pretend in this particular class she doesn't sit with Natsume but with Nonoko and Anna)

Mikan walked into the class and saw Hotaru sitting in her seat.

'Mou! Hotaru you know this is my seat!' said mikan Grumpily

'Too bad. Today I want to sit here, you have two choices next to permy (pointing at a green sea-weed haired girl who look VERY VERY VERY VERRRRY angry) or Nat-Su-Me.

Hotaru laughed EVILY **(A/N How else would she laugh)**

Mikan looked around. Hotaru was right all the normal seats were ''SOMEHOW'' taken up by books, bags, or by equipment.

She really was left with two choices. She could sit with Sumire who looked like she was about to murder Koko and Kitsume. Or she could sit with Natsume.

Her insides YEARNED for her to go and sit with Natsume but she was too embarrassed.

But she really didn't want to sit with someone who looked like a murder.

But she didn't want to have that awkward moment with Natsume. It had been like this all week.

He had returned back to saying 'Hn' all the time. Ignoring her and glaring at her.

Mikan had gotten used to Hotaru glaring at her, and also other people glaring at her. But when natsume did it she felt like she was being pierced with his eyes.

She eventually gave up and went to sit next to Natsume.

Mikan tried to put on a happy face and skipped up to natsume

OHAYOOO minaa-san!

Natsume just gave a lazy'hn'

Mikan tried to make conversation but couldn't think of anything but just blurted out anything.

'Natsume, do you like anyone?'

Natsume being taken by surprise started stuttering and blushing 'well..uh.. kinda… well.. no.. but .uuh.. yea.. but…

What would you care, apple juice girl.

Then mikan started stuttering. Well.. I.. I was… just.. wondering.. but.. I also.. not.. really… I .. I don't know :[.

-Bell Goes-(A/N short lesson? No. Mikan is a slow talker XD)

_______________________________________________________________

**~~~~~~ Hotarus Lab ~~~~~~**

'Sumire good work looking like you were pissed' said hotaru encouragingly

'Koko good work looking like you were scared' said hotaru again o.o

'Yea… LOOKING scared yes….' Muttered Koko

Now for plan B =] AHAHAHHAHAAAAHAHAH**(A/N that was me)**

Now …

_Whisper_

_Whisper_

_Whisper_

_Whisper_

_Whisper_

_Whisper Whisper_

Got that?

'YUP' shouted everyone happily as they ran off to their 'places'

Hotaru spoke through her panda-muffs

'Anna-Chan don't forget to 'pretend' to trip over with your bag of brownies and start sniffing at exactly.. 6:05 when she comes out for dinner'

'Hai!' cheered Anna-Chan

'Nonoko-Chan!' At this moment you come across as if you were looking for Anna-Chan and help her up along with mikan.'

'HAI' cheered Nonoko-Chan

And then…

We..

'_Whisper_

_Whisper_

_Whisper Whisper Whisper_

_Whisper_

_Whisper_

_Whisper_

_______________________________________________________________________

_HA! _Try decipher that. Now I know im late but its NOT MY FAULT. It's the assignments fault D:

I'll try as soon as possible to make a new one


	7. One

Ohayo!

Don't Blame me for a bad story line :P

Disclaimer: I don't own any stories mentioned in this chapter or any other chapter for that matter o.o

_______________________________________________________________________________

That night at 6:04pm in Mikans one-star room.

Mikan grabber her jacket, keys and ID pass and headed out of the room. She had this mysterious feeling but she choose to ignore it.

She always had this feeling when Hotaru was up to something, but as far as she knew hotaru wasn't doing anything.

She was downstairs in the Cafeteria eating her crab, and her 3-star meal.

Just as she left the room. She heard someone come around the corner singing.

'Sunshine Lollipops and rainbows everywhere ~~dududud~'

And there was only one person who always sang like that. Anna-Chan

Just as mikan predicted Anna-Chan came skipping around the corner with a brown bag with what smelled like brownies,

BUT she ended up falling over a 'suspiciously big and fake rock' but she was in no place to worry about the rock she had to go help out Anna-Chan

'Na-Chan! **(A/N new nickname)** Are you okay?' Asked mikan worriedly.

'of course im fine, I just tripped over this thing. Too bad I had brought over a new batch of Brownies this time they have honey-wasabi- and redbean paste in it **( A/N Thinking of Orhime Inoue from Bleach)**

And then around the corner came another person calling out 'Anna-Chan~ Anna-Chan!'

It was probably nonoko-chan looking for anna. They stuck together like glue.

'Ahh! There you are, Did you fall over? Are you okay? Lets go to dinner Hotaru-Chan is waiting for us.' Said Nonoko-Chan.

AND THUS THEY LEFT FOR THE CAFETERIA

_____________________________________________________________________

**Inside of Natsumes Special-Star Room at 6:04 that same night.**

Natsume grabbed his keys and obviously he didn't need a jacket, I mean common! The controller of fire, get cold? PUH-LEASE. Don't make me laugh

Natsume headed out and noticed 'Usagiwa' Rukas pet bunny hopping along the corridor. It looked like it had panicked and jumped out of Rukas 'Loving Arms' and hopped off.

As he predicted just seconds later Ruka came sprinting across the hallway desperately looking for his bunny. He came to an abrupt hault when he saw a scary looking Natsume towering above this poor bunny just staring at it.

'Natsume!' Thank Goodness you've found Usagiwa his been jumping all afternoon I asked him whats wrong but he seemed to ignore me.

_**That's odd, an animal IGNORE RUKA!? The world must be coming to an end -.- **_Thought Natsume.

'At any rate lets get down to the cafeteria I'm getting hungry, feel like some dinner.' Said ruka.

'Hn' Said Guess-Who

__________________________________________________________________

_(A/N Bare with me here. Normal is Mikan POV Bold is Natsume POV)_

'Ne, Nonoko Chan isn't the cafeteria that way? She said pointing to the Right ~

Why are we walking left?' Asked Mikan

'Well I left something in my room I have to go get it' Answered Nonoko

'But the dorms are upstairs…'

'Uhhh… I mean.. in my lab' replied Nonoko mysteriously

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

'**Ne Ruka, The cafeteria is to the left. Where are you going? (Boys dorm is opposite side to the girls?) Asked Natsume.**

'**Uhhh… Usagiwa jumped off.. again.. I'll go get him, Can you come too? I don't want to go alone again. The sight of those fangirls scare me' Said Ruka Mysteriously**

'**Hn' Said Natsume following Ruka towards the Right.**

**________________________________________________________________**

-BAM-

Gomene!! Mikan-Chan! Natsume-Kun~

BUT ITS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD

Shouted a few voices, followed by footsteps running off.

Mikan got up. So did natsume

Both looked around the room

Saw eachother

Guess what happened…

Mikan went 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH What are you doing here'

Natsume went 'Oh its you'

_____________________________________________________________________

**(A/N just to clear things up they got thrown into a pitch dark room and could only see each other due to hotarus new invention.)**

The lights suddenly came up giving the room a beautiful glow.

They found that the room was like a normal dorm.

One kitchen table, two chairs.

One sofa, fitting two people.

One bathroom, Two toothbrushes.

And lastly.

One bedroom, one bed, one blanket, but two pillows.

They just stared at each other.

What was going to happen?

_____________________________________________________________________

Yes I posted this chapter just a bit after chapter six XD I felt like it okay:P

Don't expect chapter 8 too soon


	8. Trapped

Hello Hello I know this is kinda steering off-course from the original 'Manga Obsession' Thing im sorry if that's what you expected D: but from now their will be very little mention of Manga D: im so sorry T.T.

Please Review? :S

__________________________________________________________________________________

~~~Inside the room~~~

Mikan was freaking out as usual, trying to debate who was going to sleep on the bed and on the couch.

She was pacing around like a mad woman but Natsume on the other hand had already walked over to the bed and just layed down. And started reading his manga.. **(A/N Come on he carries it around everywhere) **

In fact he wasn't actually reading it. He was thinking of a way to bust his way out of here. He could burn down the door,

Of course he knew Hotaru was probably watching through one of those weirdly placed flowers which 'JUST HAPPENED' to be everywhere around the room and the centre of the flower all 'JUST HAPPENED' to look like a mechanical device.

But he knew hotaru, she probably planted those so that they would stay away from them and move to the other corner.

But on the other corner just under the sofa was a microphone and camera. But obnoxious Mikan wouldn't know that.

Since it was just dinner time they were both hungry so they headed to the kitchen, only to find that The-Evil-Genius had laid out a whole feast for two people. But it was set out like a romantic dinner.

There were 3 dimly lit candles the 2 on the sides short and the one in the middle was tall. The centre piece consisted of a beautiful china vase filled with fresh smelling roses, probably stolen from miskai-sensei's Garden. (I'm not sure if its miskai-sensei haven't watched for so long and too damn lazy to check)

But in this case they were starving so they both sat down to eat. As they sat and slowly started to drink their soup the awkward silence grew

Heavier,

And Heavier

And heavier

Until mikan couldn't take it anymore and tried to make some conversation.

'Soo, uuh Natsume…' Said mikan shyly

'Hn'- N

'Uuhmm Do you like the soup?'-M

'Its okay'-N

_**(A/N WARNING For the next few conversations Natsume will be OOC :) Because its just too damn hard to make a conversation when all Natsume says is **__**Hn**__**)**_

'Uhm… So, You must be pretty tired with all your missions and so I'll sleep on the couch if you want.'- M

'Theres only one blanket what will you use?'-N

'I can use the towels from the showers and the kitchen towel…'-M

'I don't feel cold. I have the fire alice so you can use the blanket.'-N

'Uhh Arigato Natsume,' Mikan said smiling shyly while blushing.

_____________________________________________________________________

**That Night~~**

(Inside Mikans Brain)[Italics= Mikans Conscience/ Bold = Mikan herself?]

_Its time you try again ._

**Try what?**

_Confessing to Natsume_

**Now. But it can wait**

_If you wait it'll be too late._

**But.. but.. i..**

_No buts._

**What if he rejects me?**

_You wont know until you tell him will you? So theres nothing to be afraid of._

**What if I screw up like last time and end up saying something like 'Apple Juice' Again.**

_You cant keep your feelings bottled inside forever you know._

**Sometimes I wonder why Humans actually have consciences.**

_BWAHAHAHAHAH_

_____________________________________________________________________

After Dinner~~~

After dinner Mikan had a shower while Natsume warmed up the fire place using his alice.

And after Mikan finished showering, Natsume went to shower. While Mikan wondered why all her clothes and necessity were all packed in the wardrobe. Enough clothes to last her about a week. A WEEK? Someone packed for her enough for A WEEK? Does that mean she and Natsume could possibly be stuck in this room for a week?!

Mikan went to the kitchen and checked the food supplies. Yup, sure enough there was enough food to last them a week; Maybe even more.

Mikan started panicking. Would Hotaru, Anna-Chan, Nonoko-Chan, and everyone else really do that to her? One thing she knew was she was going to go bezerk when she got out of this room.

But then she spotted a tiny little bug flying around with some kind of tiny tiny TINY TINY Scroll attacked to its leg. She knew this, it was what she and Anna-Chan used to communicate sometimes. She carefully took off the scroll and unravelled it. On the inside it said,

'_Mikan-Chan I'm really sorry for trapping you in a room with Natsume but you have to confess you love to him or else Hotaru-Chan won't let you out._

_And do it quick because everyday shes planning to take away some furniture until you're left with just one bed.'_

_Yours, Anna-Chan (Gomene Mikan-Chan you have to survive!)_

After reading this Mikan new what she had to do.

She had to walk up to Natsume and confess her love.

Seemed simple didn't it?

To just walk up to Natsume and say 3 simple words. I-Love-You

If she really loved him, why couldn't she do it?

_____________________________________________________________________

Can someone give me any ideas so that I can involve the manga jealousy thing back a in this story :P

Anyway thanks for the reviews 3

I really appreciate those who keep reviewing again and again thanks :D


	9. Kissed

Hello Hello, again o.o

I want to say thanks to my Every-Chapter-Reviewer _sternenhagel _. and also Agus-Chan and also every one else but just particularly them XD and Lil' Evil Angel cause shes totally aweshome. Aren't You?

Thanks for the ideas :P I'll try put some in.

______________________________________________________________________Previously on__ Mikans Manga Obsession_

_(Imma just summarize it :P) Hotaru made up an evil genius plan to throw Natsume and Mikan into a room together with only a few items. So far we kinda know that shes going to leave them in there until they confess their love and well Hotaru gets some good photos._

_______________________________________________________________________

Mikan and Natsume were sleeping. Natsume on the bed and Mikan on the couch with the blanket.

When they woke up in the morning they found a note just laying on the table by Hotaru.

_Dear People-Kidnapped-By-us_

_Don't worry about being stuck inside Mikan, Amanatsu is taking over for you and well… Natsume never attends class anyway and Narumi-Sensei already agreed and jin-jin dosen't care anyway._

_I'm giving you a choice now either I take away a few pieces of furniture in exchange for a shorter number of days inside or you can have some things posted to you in exchange for more days. In total I'm probably gonna keep you in here for like 2 weeks?_

_I'm doing this because I'm a caring person. __Aren't I__ mikan._** (A/N Obvious sarcasm used here) **_Write back on the back of this paper and slide it under the door at exactly 5:00pm Tonight_

_Don't Give it back and I'll take away your furniture AND add time._

Hotaru.

_____________________________________________________________________

Mikan Started freaking out.

OH

MY

GOSH

Hotaru's going to murder us!!! (Panic Anime Style [Know what I mean?])

Natsume!! What do we doo?!!?!?

Baaakaa calm down Sakura. Said Natsume calmly and coooly (~~ Notice the 3 'o's :D his cooool XD)

Mikan stopped in her tracks. (She was pacing around)

WHAT

DID

YOU

SAY?

CALM DOWN? HOTARU IS GOING TO MURDER US AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? WHAT KIND OF EVIL PERSON ARE YOU. OJI-SAN TOLD ME ABOUT YOU PEOPLE.

**Geez. **And in attempt to shut mikan up, Natsume did this. (A/N Censored- BWHAHAHA but most of you can guess what it is *wink*)

'NAT-SU-ME!!

NATSUME YOU PERVERT

HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!

YOU'VE ROBBED ME OF MY LADYNESS' screamed Mikan

'Ladiness? I'm sorry what?' muttered Natsume.

HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU?

HOW COULD YOU?

HOW COULD YOU?

Mikan banged her head on the table and cried, just like she had when mikan first met natsume.

Which was interrupted by Hotarus penguin, who at that moment came marching in –waddle waddle, waddle waddle-

And the penguin...

Spoke...

And the penguin..

Said...

'It is time to choose your option, we had to do this quickly because we're going to centeral town today. Gomen. Mikan C-E-N-T-E-R-A-L T-O-W-N which means H-O-L-L-O-W-O-N.

Mikan started thinking, but by the time she finished the penguin had gone away and Natsume was staring at her and said 'I already chose, less furniture for less time.

I'm going to take a nap mikan. And oh, your sleeping on the floor. Said natsume

What happened to the couch? Asked mikan

Gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeaaa thats right. Gone, kay just to let you know i'm capped. So not much i can do. It was hard enough trying to get onto the internet to post this

REVIEW~~~ REVIEW~~~ REVIEW~~~ REVIEW~~~ Please? I'll give you a cookie =]

OR WILL I =[ bum bum buuuuuuum


	10. Jealousy Hardcore style

Hello, Hello, Hello... again. So like.. i'm updating? Well trying to. I have my yearlies now so D=

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

* * *

Kay first off, i don't even remember what happened soo... uuhm might get some things wrong~

* * *

_-Mikans POV-_

Floor.

Bed with Natsume.

Floor.

Bed with Natsume

Mikan sighed with great displeasure.

She REAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLYY didn't want to sleep on the floor, but she would REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLY be REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY REAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLY embarrassed.

Which would she choose?

Obviously _**(A/N here comes the corny biiit) **_her heart yearned for her to sleep with _him. _While her mind told her to sleep on the floor. Keep it safe.

Eventually she settled on sleeping in the same bed with Natsume. Only then had she realised that Hotaru had given them a special star bed which meant it was HUGEEE they weren't that close to eachother anyway.

Pssh nothing to worry about now.

Uugh. I don't feel like sleeping anyway. I can't believe Natsume took a nap in the 'near-morning-yet-afternoon' time.

Hmm...

Maybe there are some hidden things around here.. Now that i think about it things, this place actually looks abit suspicious.

So.. Mikan started searching here

And there

And here

And over there as well

Oh don't forget over there ~

* * *

(4:00pm (Afternoon))

After what seemed to be hours and hours of searching the whole entire place, including when she had stopped to take a drink which was the actual whole hour Mikan F-I-N-A-L-L-Y found something.

And Oh-My-Gosh was she so happy..

She found a...

NEW EDITION OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB MANGA set.

And of course the first thing she did was scream and run around happily, which just happened to wake a VERY VERY angry, grumpy, restless Natsume who never got much time to sleep. _**[Therefore resulting to ALOT of Naps]**_

BAAAAAAAKA

And there lay mikan on the floor with a fresh and HUGGEEE lump on her head.

'What the HELL do you think you're doing?' Shouted Natsume

'Gomenee Natsume-Kun!'Cried Mikan

'But looky here! Mikan says holding up her New-Edition-Must-Have-Ouran-High-School-Host-Club-Manga-Special-Edition-Set

Mikan flipped through the book

_**Looky looky! The beautiful pictures =)**_

_**Woooow, Prince Tamaki Look GORGEOUS on this page! **_

_**Oooooh look at how Kyoyas Glasses shine~ **_

Natsume Glared at the books. He was SOO Close to kissing her again.. without her screaming and blowing of his ears of course.

Dam that Hotaru, he finally knew what she was doing.

She was going to make him confess.

She was going to drive him mad with

Jealousy.

* * *

I know i haven't updated in like.. FOREVER but i have a life =D and i'm just posting what ever i've written so far so its not exactly finished.


	11. No ideas

I know I know, I haven't updated for like… im not even gonna finish that sentence.

But I have a lot of stuff… to do XD

It was dinner time, natsume and mikan were enjoying a nice Italian dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread.

There was an awkward silence filling the room.

It was raining.

The room was blue

They were wearing their pjs.

And so and so in detail.

Anyways xD

Mikan and Natsume were chewing contently while watching 'idols Japan' **(A/N Totally made up crap)**

All of a sudden a bell went off… (**A/n more of a ding-dong house door type bell not an alarm)**

Obviously the door was locked or they would've tried opening it long along, (or with that key mikan lost)

'What noowww' Said natsume sarcastically

No reply.

'This is getting stupid' they both said

No reply.

(**A/N SCREW IT XD You can imagine the middle bits yourself. Im skipping ahead)**

**Okay so im really dead with ideas.**

**Please post some in reviews. D:**

**Pleaaaaaaase?**

**Pretty please with whipped cream choc chip cookies and a cherry ontop?**

**I wrote this ages ago -.-**

**Sorry =\**

**And my name is also 'Na-Chan o3o' Now xd**


End file.
